


For the people you love

by Personette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Blood, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Theodore Nott, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Molly mothers everyone, Smart Draco Malfoy, Violence, all of these stupid kids who go rushing into danger, also Ron is a good friend, and really Hermione and Draco are why they still alive, he's spy, she's just concerned for these kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personette/pseuds/Personette
Summary: Loving Theodore Nott was something Draco had been doing for a while.OrIn which Theo stands up to his father and Draco picks a side.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott & Harry Potter, Theodore Nott & Nott Sr., Theodore Nott & Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott & Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco thinks Theo is too pretty and shit goes down.

Theodore Nott was one of the few people in Draco’s life who'd always been there.

It wasn't like Theo announced his presence. It was quite the opposite actually. He had a way of blending into the background. At social gatherings, he often stayed in the quietest and most deserted corner of the room, watching people. Sometimes, if the occasion allowed for it, he'd bring a book and read quietly.

A lot of the time, people forgot he was in the room. Not Draco though. He always noticed Theo, no matter what the occasion maybe.

At first, he'd been afraid of seeking him out at posh pureblood-only events they had to suffer. Eventually though, he found the courage.

At age six, at ball organised a family whose name he couldn't bother remembering, he went up to Theo.

And with that started, quite possibly, the most meaningful relationship of his life.

At first, it was friendship. Just plain friendship. But somewhere along the way, something had changed. It wasn't a drastic change by any means, and really it was only Draco who had changed.

‘ All those people who said that you fell in love were wrong,’ Draco thought bitterly because really love wasn't a fall or some huge realisation, it was something that simply happened, something that you didn't notice until you accepted it as a fact of life.

Realising that he was in love with one Theodore Nott, was not very surprising all things considered.

Sure, it had taken him an excessively long time to realise it, but when the realisation came in third year, it just gave him a name to attach to what he'd been feeling.

( It had been when he, Vic and Greg were planning to humiliate Potter by dressing up as dementors. Theo had overheard them and made an odd remark about he thought it was a tragedy that they wouldn't be able to see Draco completely. The remark had probably been sarcastic but it lit a fire in his stomach nonetheless and later that night he realised that he would very much like to be with one Theodore Nott.

And Draco would never admit it but that was why he ultimately abandoned the dementor plan.)

And now, almost a full year later, sitting next to Theo discussing the Quidditch world cup felt like heaven and torture at the same time.

Theo was saying something about the Bulgarian team's seeker but really Draco couldn't be bothered to pay attention, not when he could stare at Theo and his awfully attractive face, not when he could imagine what kissing those lips would feel like.

“And really that feint was somethin- Oi! Are you even listening to me?!” Theo said looking somewhere between exasperated and outraged.

“ Sorry,i ,uh- kinda zoned out” Draco smiled sheepishly.

“Of course, you did” Theo muttered, rolling his eyes.

Theo opened his mouth to say something but then the screams started.

Both of them immediately stood, wands in their hands, ready to strike. They looked at each other and cautiously stepped outside.

Chaos. Absolute chaos. That was the first thing his brain registered. He looked to Theo and saw that he too looked a bit stunned by the amount of chaos. Children were running away, adults were trying to guide them to safety from a danger he couldn't yet see.

Suddenly he heard a voice yelling “DEATH EATERS! THEY'RE HERE!”

Dracos blood ran cold. Death eaters... his and Theo's father hadn't been in the tent with them.. and, and-

Suddenly a pull on his arm jerked him out of his thoughts and Theo pulled him away from the line of fire towards the forest.

They ran deep into the forest and they didn't dare stop because really why wou-

Suddenly screams sounded out, this time not from the campsite but from somewhere close to them, from somewhere in the forest.

Draco immediately turned in the opposite direction and pulled Theo with him. They really needed to get awa-

Theo pulled his hand from Draco's grip. “We-, we can't just leave, we have to help” Theo said and started running towards the screams. Draco ran after him, with full intention of dragging him back in the other direction.

But Theo had a headstart and by the time Draco caught up to him, he had already reached the clearing in the woods where the screams were coming from.

Theo raised his wand with a spell in tongue, before Draco pulled him back and slapped his hand over his mouth, pinning him roughly against a tree. Theo struggled silently against him.

“ What are you thinking!? These are adult wizards and we're two 14 year old boys. We. Don't. Stand. A. Chance.” Draco hissed, looking at the death eaters who appeared to be cursing an unsuspecting family.

“ Well, maybe YOU are fine with being a coward and doing nothing while people get hurt, I. Am. Not.” Theo hissed back, his voice low and threatening. That was a low blow and Theo knew it.

“ Goddamnit, Theo think rationally-

Both of them froze. A low cold voice, filled with maniacal glee, started saying “ Avad-

Theo pushed Draco to the ground, into the foliage, and shouted “ EXPELLIARMUS” before the death eater could finish the curse.

“Theo, step aside” Nott Sr.said cooly, blocking the spell, “ or you will regret it.”

“I won't. I won't let you do this.” Theo responded.

“ Theo, leave right now. We will discuss your behaviour later.”

By now the muggleborn family had moved away, with the death eaters' attention solely on Theo and his father.

“How interesting, Nott, that your son's gone traitor on us.” Draco’z own father said, malice dripping from every syllable.

“ I won't let you murder innocent people.” Theo said, defiance in every word.

Draco would have been impressed with his bravery if he hadn't been signing his own death warrant.

“ You brought this on yourself” Nott pointed his wand and said “Crucio”

Draco stood up without thinking, pointed his wand at Nott sr. and said “ Incarcerous”

Immediately, the death eaters reacted and a barrage of hexes fell upon him. Draco raised a shield charm and risked a glance at Theo who lay on the ground behind him.

Suddenly Lucius realised who they were attacking and yelled “stop”

“ Looks like Nott's isn't the only traitor” a sickening voice said.

“ Draco!” Lucius growled, “leave”

“No, I won't let you hurt him”

Draco's father raised his wand and-

Suddenly a stupefy whizzed passed Draco's head and it barely missed his father.

The death eaters turned in the direction of the spell and Draco had never been so glad to hear aurors in his life.

The death eaters started apparating away, though not without throwing some nasty hexes their way. 

The aurors were approaching but Draco had never been less concerned with them. 

Theo lay on the ground covered in blood, gashes looking as though they were made by a sword. Draco immediately knelt down next to him and he barely even registered the aurors apprehending Nott Sr. His mind was in overdrive and he was running his wand over Theo's wounds,trying to fix them, to do something, to help but ,but- episkey wasn't working and Draco didn't know any other healing spells and he didn't know what to do, he didn't know,he didn't know,he didn't know, he didn't know,he didn't know-

Someone, probably a ministry person,pulled Draco away and He fought back because no no no nononononono, he wasn't leaving Theo here but the person held their grip and handed him to Lucius, who had somehow reappeared looking nothing like a death eater.

The last thing Draco saw before Lucius apparated him back to the manor was Theo, lying in the forest covered in his own blood.


	2. Shit goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco has a fight and Theo panics and the Author showcases her inability to title chapters.

Draco stumbled and fell on the cold hard floor of the entrance hall of the manor.

Before Draco could move, Lucius grabbed his collar and hauled him up.

“ What were you thinking?!” Lucius yelled at him, pulling him closer and Draco had to stand on the tips of his toes to be able to look him in the eye.

“I-, I was helping Theo”

Lucius apparently thought this was not a good enough answer and scowled at Draco.

“ Draco, you should know better than to interfere-”

“So, I should stand by and watch as my friends get tortured, Huh?!” Draco shot back.

A resounding crack echoed across the room. Lucius had backhanded Draco so hard that he'd fallen on the floor. Draco could feel some blood dripping from where Lucius's rings had cut his face.

“That should teach you a lesson!” Lucius snarled, anger in every word.

Lucius had already almost turned around when Draco spoke up.

“I'm ashamed”

“What-”

“I'm ashamed to call you my father.”

And if Lucius hadn't been pissed off, he definitely was now.

He used his cane to drag up Draco by the face and dragged him to his room by his arm. He threw him into his room and locked the door.

Draco screamed until his voice was hoarse, hit the door until his knuckles were bloody, cast until he ran out of spells.

He fell asleep slumped against the door, still covered in blood.

That night he dreamt of Theo, Theo who had been abandoned by him in the middle of a forest, bleeding to death.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was not having a good time. First the Death eaters had attacked the world,then Crouch had the nerve to suggest that Harry had conjured up the Dark mark.

Poor boy hadn't even known what it was before that night.

Then there was the issue of the Nott boy. His father had been arrested at the world cup in a stroke of good luck but since his mother was dead,it also left the boy without a guardian. All the boy's relations were either suspected or convicted death eaters.

So the ministry had needed someone to take the boy in and his family had been perfect.

The weasleys were about as far as from death eaters that you could get.

So here he was, sitting in St. Mungo's, the day after the world cup waiting for the boy to wake up. He'd been hit with a nasty curse and the healers had healed him but he'd been lucky. The healers had said that if the aurors had been a bit late, the boy could have died.

Suddenly a commotion dragged him out of his thoughts. The boy, named Theodore apparently, had woken up. He deflated when the aurors told him that no one else was here with him.

Then the aurors informed him of the fact that his father had been arrested and that he was temporarily going to be staying with the weasleys. To his credit, Theodore maintained an emotionless expression, only raising an eyebrow when told of his temporary lodgings.

Arthur introduced himself, took him to the car and was about to try to make small talk when he saw that the kid had already pulled a book and started reading.

Well, that was ok too, he supposed.

* * *

Theo woke up in a strange room. It was all white and barely furnished. He wondered how he ended up here but then last night came rushing back to his mind. Sitting with Draco, the fight, the curse, Draco trying to help him and wait, a second were the fuck was Draco?

A healer came rushing in and immediately ran a diagnostic charm on him. She told him that he'd been by a very dangerous slicing hex and that he shouldn't strain himself lest he reopen his wounds. He was about to ask why they couldn't just use dittany to heal it but she told him that it was resistant to magical healing and had to be healed the Muggle way. She then left before Theo could ask about Draco.

Then the auror came in.

“Uh, was there someone else with me?”Theo asked, hoping selfishly that Draco would be here.

The tall dark auror ( who he later learnt was called Kingsley Shacklebolt) replied “Everyone else around there has gone home.”

Well so much for hope.

“Your father was arrested with some of the death eaters.” Oh, well that explained that “For now, you will be temporarily staying with the weasleys.”

Externally, Theo showed almost no reaction.

Internally, he panicked.

The weasleys, oh lord, he was fucked. So so fucked. They hated anyone even remotely slytherin and considering that he was friends with Draco, they'd hate him even more.

Draco, Merlin, _Draco_.

Draco had stepped in and saved him but he wasn't here. That could only mean Lucius had taken him back to the manor. He hoped Draco wasn't in too much trouble because of him and tried silence that did flips whenever he thought about the fact that Draco had saved him.

He stepped into the line of fire where he could have been hit by _unforgivables_ to save _him._

Theo refused to let his mind read into that as anything more than friendship, no matter how much he wanted to.

Theo was discharged and a man with the trademark weasley red hair walked towards him. He introduced himself as Arthur Weasley and led him to, what he assumed, was some form of Muggle transport.

Why they were wasting their time with this instead flooing or apparating was beyond him. Sitting in the Muggle contraption, he quickly pulled out a book he'd nicked from St. Mungo's and started reading. He didn't need to talk and make this encounter any more awkward than it had to be.

After sometime the thing stopped and Theo looked up to see a house that looked very very unstable. It was haphazardly shaped the rooms in every direction. A lot of the house looked as if it were built as an after thought.

The weasley patriarch got out and motioned towards the house. Theo steeled himself. It was just one week. He could do this. Besides, how bad could a bunch of rowdy Gryffindors be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in case of Harry, should it be harry,/pansy or Harry / Hermione? I'm personally leaning towards pansy


End file.
